At First Sight
by SailorPerfect
Summary: Serena, bored with her life as a princess, decides to go down to earth and ends up meeting a handsome King, giving him one night of her life, then leaving him wandering where this mysterious girl went. Will Serena and Darien ever find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. This fanfic is actually the very first Sailor Moon fanfic I ever wrote, as you can probably tell.=) Its already finished, but I decided to post it on Fanfiction.net for a little while. I will be adding each chapter every now and then, so I hope you like it.  
  
At First Sight  
Chapter 1  
The Moon......  
  
The Princess of the Moon yawned, bored by the talk of politics going on between her mother and the ambassador of Earth. The Queen noticed the yawn, noted how her daughter was idly fingering her silk gown, and decided to dismiss the ambassador.  
  
She did so with kindness and ease, allowing him to leave comfortably, but not before he cast one last admiring glance at the Princess, his eyes almost lovesick.  
  
As soon as he was gone the Queen turned to her."Serena, darling, you really shouldn't act like that right in front of him. Its rude."  
  
"Hhhmmm.......I'm sorry. May I go now?"she stood and kissed her mother on the cheek, not even waiting for her reply."I'll see you at dinner."then breezed out of the room.  
  
She headed straight for the gardens, where her friends sat waiting for her."Hi everyone!"she said cheerfully.  
  
"Done with the meeting already?"Amy asked.  
  
"That was quick."Mina said.  
  
"I bet you didn't even hear one word he said. Probably fell asleep."Raye smiled smugly.  
  
"HaHaHa Raye, you are so funny."she stuck her tongue out at her."I did not fall asleep. Not this time at least. I just don't understand why we have to keep speaking to the ambassador of earth when its forbidden for us to go down there."  
  
"Its to make sure one knows where the other stands."Amy explained.  
  
"But nothing will ever change. This whole stupid situation will always exist."Serena looked toward Earth, her eyes shining."I've heard its so beautiful.....maybe even more beautiful then the moon."  
  
"Who told you that?"Lita asked sharply.  
  
She smiled mysteriously at them."Oh.....someone."  
  
"Who cares if its beautiful or whatever. You'll never see it."Raye said.  
  
"Thats what you think."Serena shot back.  
  
"What?"all four girls gasped.  
  
She turned to them, her eyes bright with excitement."I'm going down there. I've had enough with hearing stories and speaking to ambassadors. I'm going to go see earth for myself."  
  
"Serena your crazy. Your mother would never let you."Mina said.  
  
"She's not going to know. Were all going to go on a little 'vacation' tomorrow for the whole day. We'll tell her its girls day out. You guys are going to have to cover for me. Disappear for the whole day somewhere and I'll teleport down to the moon."she clapped her hands."I'm so excited!"  
  
"No! No! No! Its too dangerous!"Lita shook her head."No way! I mean, what if someone recognizes you? Who knows what they'll do to you!"  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all covered. I'll be fine, trust me. And its only for one day."she said, her eyes pleading.  
  
"Oh....I don't like it.....but fine."Mina smiled when Serena jumped on her and hugged her.  
  
"Yea, ok."Lita agreed."But you have to be careful!"  
  
"As soon as you get there change into some peasants clothes. And steer clear of the palace!" Amy ordered.  
  
"Oh Serena,"Raye sighed, worried,"I hope nothing bad happens because of this."  
  
  
  
  
Planet Earth......  
  
"Your majesty, the ambassador has returned."a footman announced to the King of Earth as he stood in his study, his broad back to the room as he looked out the window.  
  
He nodded."Show him in."he said curtly, his hands folded behind his back.  
  
The ambassador entered."Hey Darien, everythings lookin good with them."  
  
Darien turned, a small smile on his handsome face."Good. Now I won't have to worry about the Queen for another year."  
  
"The Princess...."he stopped and groaned in good natured ecstasy,"she has grown into a goddess! She's only 16, I can't even begin to imagen what she'll look like when she's a grown woman!"  
  
"I'll take your word for it."Darien walked out of his office, the ambassador following."I've arranged another ball to take place tomorrow night."he smiled over his shoulder."I need a new mistress."  
  
"Yea, I bet! Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Till tomorrow."he stopped in the main hall where all of the decorations and tables were being put up. His second in command, Malachite, came to him.  
  
"Already got tired of Lady Lucinda?"Malachite asked, amused.  
  
"Yes, already. I have my eye on Lady Elizabeth. What do you think?"  
  
Malachite shook his head."You can't just keep going through these women Darien. You have to marry one of them one day."  
  
Darien cringed."No thank you. I'd like to keep things the way they are. Perhaps one day one of these women will get pregnant and I'll have my heir."  
  
"Yes, the easy way out. You know, someday your going to meet a woman that you fall completely in love with and she's going to be the one woman that rejects you."  
  
"Ha! That will never happen!"Darien laughed."Come on, lets go train with the others."  
  
  
  
  
"Serena, promise you'll be careful."Raye said desperately.  
  
The five young women were all standing deep in the forest, all worried about there best friend.  
  
"I will, I will. Stop worrying guys! I'll be ok!"she hugged each of them."I'll teleport back at midnight. I'll meet you guys here."  
  
They all nodded, watching as she stepped some feet away from them, closing her eyes, the crescent moon on her forehead beginning to glow. In a great flash of white light she vanished, leaving then standing alone, the forest quiet around them.  
  
"I hope we didn't just make a mistake."Lita whispered.  
  
  
To Be Continued...... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: here's the second chapter, I hope your enjoying it so far. Each chapter is really short since it was the first fanfic I ever wrote and I added tenny bits then added another teeny bit. I know the suspense must be killing most of you, but oh well! Read on!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She opened her eyes when she felt she had arrived. She was standing on a small dirt road that winded up into a nearby city. She began walking, stopping when she reached the city, people bustling about. She snuck into the nearest little house, masking her presence, grabbing a simple blue dress, then running out of the house. She hid in the bush's and quickly changed, digging up a hole and putting her gown in it, covering it then. She took the two buns she had in her hair out, ruffling her golden mane, letting it flow beautifully down her back.  
  
"And now, the finishing touch."she put her finger to the crescent moon on her forehead, releasing a small amount of energy into it until the crescent moon had dissapeared."Well...here goes."she emerged from the bush's, strolling into the city, looking at everything in wander.  
  
It was all so different from her own home, and yet the same. She left the city to walk through the beautiful counrtyside, content with the quiet fields. Hours passed and the sun set, so she returned to the city. She stopped to stare in wander at the huge palace, lit up with lights, men and women's laughter drifting out from the walls.  
  
"Its a ball."she whispered in delight."Perfect! I'll just sneak in and pretend to be a maid to see what its like."  
  
She quickly ran past the gates and the guards and followed toward where all the peasants were headed. They led her to the kitchen, where she quickly picked up a tray of food and balanced it on her hand, breezing out of the room and into the main hall.  
  
Her eyes were wide as she stared at all the beautiful women in there gowns and all the handsome men in there tuxedo's. She stopped walking when she heard two women speaking.  
  
"I heard he's looking for a new love interest tonight. Lady Lucinda obviously couldn't satisfy him."one woman whispered.  
  
The other let out a dramatic sigh."I would give anything just to have him choose me."  
  
"He's practically perfect. King and divinely handsome!"  
  
Serena snorted, realizing with disdain who they were whispereing about. Oh, she'd heard all about the King of Earth. Midnight hair, intense blue eyes, the most gorgeous face any man in the universe had; tall, broad shouldered, a perfect built body. Yes, she'd heard of him.  
  
She'd heard that he went through women like clothes, that he never proposed marriage or even thought of it, that breaking hearts was nothing to him.  
  
Curious now about actually seeing this jerk, she weaved through the people, stopping when she came to a large group of giggling women. This was where he had to be.  
  
Try as she might, she couldn't see him. The women were all taller then her slight frame. Frustrated now, she used her powers to make the women move aside, creating a little path and view for her to see him.  
  
He was smiling softly, his eyes hooded and focused on a woman standing to his right. Well, she thought, everything I've heard is true. He is gorgeous and well built, but obviously concieted and self centered.  
  
With that done, she turned away, dismissing him from her mind, deciding to leave the ball and walk through the city.  
  
Darien was charming all the ladies with his sexy smile, but made sure to keep his eye on Lady Elizabeth standing to his right, blushing and giggling at everything he said.  
  
"You look good Elizabeth."he murmured to her, grinning when she turned red all over.  
  
"Oh thank you, your majesty."she said.  
  
He looked up slowly, his eyes noting a rare part in the crowd of women surrounding him. He looked through the small opening, stopping when he saw a young woman with long blonde hair turning away, her skin white, her eyes a deep blue. He saw only her profile for a split second, but in that moment witnessed the most beautiful and perfect female he had ever seen or would ever see in his life. She was immediately lost to him in the crowd.  
  
"Your majesty?"Lady Elizabeth asked, confused. He looked amazed about something.  
  
"No."he whispered, moving forward, pushing his way out of the crowd of women. His eyes searched the crowd, spotting her far across the room already."No.....wait!"he said desperately, but could hardly be heard over all the voices of the other people. He pushed his way through, stopping every now and then when giggling women would stop him. Without a care for them, he would shove them out of his way. He saw her disappear into the kitchen, so he moved toward it.  
  
"I'm out of here."Serena said to herself, putting the tray she had been carrying on the kitchen counter, walking toward the back door.  
  
"Get out of my way!"Darien seethed, pushing three women aside and bursting into the kitchen, causing all of the butlers and maids to freeze in what they were doing."Where is she?!"he shouted at them, but in the next second his eyes caught blonde hair at the back door just before it slammed shut."Stop."he ran to the door, throwing it open, going outside and spotting her walking away."You there, stop!"  
  
"Wait until I tell Raye about this! I saw her beloved King of Earth, Darien."she laughed to herself then halted when she heard a man shout behind her."Huh?"she turned to see the King standing there, staring in her direction."Oh no......."she turned and began walking quickly."Stay calm Serena, there's no way he could know. He's never seen you before in his life."  
  
When she began hurrying away, he cursed under his breath."No! Stop!"he began running after her.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder and saw him running right toward her."Oh my God!"she gasped, whirling back around."He knows!"she practically swallowed her tongue when he grabbed her arm, turning her to him.  
  
She looks terrified, he thought. Well she must be. I am the King and I'm paying attention to her.  
  
He soon forgot his thoughts when he looked at her. She was even more beautiful up close, a vision to him. The most gorgeous face and perfect little body. His eyes traveled down, then up again, observing her tiny waist, lingering on her heaving bosom. He could already feel himself hardening at just the sight of her, his mind racing ahead to this beauty lying under him, welcoming him.  
  
He looked into her eyes, those intense, wide eyes of hers."Why did you run from me?"he asked.  
  
Serena was practically shaking with fear."I....I....,"she stuttered.  
  
"Come now, speak. I won't hurt you."he coaxed gently."Tell me your name and why I've never seen you in my kingdom before, because there's no way I would ever miss a creature as radiant as you."he added a slow smile to this to give it more effect.  
  
Her fear turned to confusion, then she quickly realized what was going on. He didn't know who she was....he just wanted her. He'd probably seen her inside and decided she would be his next playmate. Think again buddy! she thought smugly.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, I hope your enjoying it so far!  
  
  
Chapter 3.....  
  
"My name is Serena."she said, lifting her chin, looking him square in the eye."And perhaps you were too busy with all the other women to notice me."  
  
She smiled to herself when his eyebrows raised in surprise."Well, I sense some hostility in you....at least toward me."  
  
"May I go now? I have to.....go."she said, hoping desperately he would let her.  
  
"Hhhmmm...."he studied her and came to the conclusion that if he did let her go, he would never see her again.  
  
"Darien?"Malachite approached them, looking from one to the other."Everyone is wandering where you went."  
  
"How would you like to join me in my rooms?"Darien whispered to her.  
  
She gave him a radiant smile, causing him to blink."I think I'll pass."she whispered back.  
  
"Well I don't think I'll let you. Malachite!"he said sharply."Escort this beautiful young lady to my rooms and be sure to watch her. I don't want her escaping on me now."he leaned down and kissed her, shocking her so much she didn't protest."I'll be up in a minute."he turned and walked away.  
  
She glared at his back, then snapped to attention when the other man, Malachite, moved toward her."What are you doing? Don't touch me!! I'm not going to his room!"she turned to run, but he grabbed her, dragging her into the palace.  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is something you'll have to take out with the King."Malachite said, pulling her along.  
  
She came extremely close to using her powers on him, but decided not too. I have to keep a low profile, she reminded herself. I'll just think of some other way to escape.  
  
She glanced at a clock on there way up, sighing with relief when she read eight o' clock. She still had a couple of hours to spare.  
  
She had only been in his room foer two minutes when Darien came in, nodding to Malachite and allowing him to leave. She watched warily as he removed his jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena, but I couldn't just let you go. If I had then I'd probably never see you again, right?"he said, beginning to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you let me go so we can find out?"she retorted.  
  
He chuckled."I see your angry."  
  
"Your so persceptive."  
  
He laughed out loud, pulling his shirt tail out from his pants, then removing his belt buckle."Beautiful and spirited. I think you've already snared my heart."he stepped out of his trousers, wearing only boxers now, his strong, muscular body open to her view. He approached her, backing her up into a corner, his arms coming up on either side of her, his head lowering to hers."I'm serious you know. Don't you believe in love at first sight?"he whispered in her ear, his breath hot.  
  
Her eyes were wide as saucers, her body beginning to turn hot despite the fact that she didn't want to be attracted to him."No....."she pressed closer to the wall,"no, I don't believe in love at first sight."  
  
"Ah, thats too bad. You know, I didn't either, but now...."his hand came up to her neck, his thumb caressing her lips slowly."You have changed my mind about many things."  
  
"Lets hope I've changed your mind about letting me go too."she could not let this continue....she had to escape somehow. She couldn't let him get to her....which he was beginning to do.  
  
"How would you like to live here in my palace with me?"he asked quietly, his lips slowly trailing along her neck."As my-"  
  
"Mistress?"she cut in, leaning into him.  
  
He laughed softly."No....as my wife."  
  
She jerked back, staring at him."What?"  
  
"You heard me. As my wife, my Queen."  
  
"Yea, I bet you say that to all the women."she put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a bit."I think its time for me to go."  
  
"No!"he said fiercely, pulling her into his arms, kissing her with passion.  
  
She lost herself in his kiss, her arms going around his neck, her body pressed to his. She knew she should leave, but she couldn't. A force she didn't understand was keeping her there.  
  
I'll stay, she thought as his hands ripped the simple dress from her body. I'll stay because I've never felt this way before and no one will ever know. Just this once....just this once....  
  
He layed her on the bed, climbing on top, his hands traveling down her waist and hips to her thighs, sliding to the soft inner flesh, gently spreading them. He continued to kiss her, his tongue playing with hers, the kiss becoming almost savage when he pushed into her hot center, her wet folds engulfing him tightly. He felt her stiffen and quickly reassured her, soothing her pain away with his gentle touch.  
  
"Serena...."he whispered to her as his hips moved against hers, as her long legs came up to wrap around him,"Serena....please....say my name....I want to hear you say it....."  
  
Her mouth was open, her head tossing from side to side, little moans coming from deep inside her."Oh...I.....I..."  
  
"Say it."his lips caught hers, drinking from the delicious nectar she had to offer, his hand gripping her soft buttocks and lifting her to meet his thrusts."Say it Serena, say it."  
  
"Darien....."she moaned, clawing at his broad back,"Darieeeeeeeeeeeeen!!"she cried, her head arching at a sharp angle, exposing her pale neck to his view, allowing him to apply his teeth.  
  
He poured himself into her, his face buried in her neck, a flim of sweat all over his body and hers, his lips seeking hers. Once they were both calm again, he lifted his head, gazing down at her lovingly, his hands brushing her damp hair out of her face.  
  
"Your so beautiful."he whispered, watching her eyes flutter open."Serena, I feel as if I've been waiting for you my whole life."  
  
She felt completely drained of energy lying under him, drowsy and yet, sated."Perhaps you have."she ran her hand through his dark hair, amazed at how handsome he was. The rumors she'd heard didn't even do him justice.  
  
"So now you'll stay and become my wife?"  
  
She stared at him, startled."Your really serious about that, aren't you?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life."  
  
She looked up at him, then glanced at the clock on the wall, estimating she could stay until eleven thirty, then leave.  
  
He made love to her for the next few hours, exploring every inch of her body, finally falling asleep holding her. She studied him quietly, touching his cheek gently, smiling at how young and innocent he looked in his sleep. It was so amazing....he wanted to marry her. And he'd only just met her, he didn't even know her.  
  
She drew her hand back, reminding herself of all the rumors she'd heard, of the countess women he'd had, of the type of man he really was. He was probably lying to her, just trying to get her to stay and keep his bed warm until he got sick of her.  
  
She disentangled herself from his arms, placing a pillow in them when he began reaching for her. He embraced it closely and sighed, accepting this replacement.  
  
Quietly, she began to dress.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:I hope you all understand where the story is at cause its very easy to follow.  
  
Chapter 4....  
  
Her dress was completely torn apart so she took a pair of his pants and shirt, slipping them on. Once done, she looked back at him one last time, then left the room, going from one dark corner to the next, running out of the palace and past the gates. She raced through the empty until she reached the forest where she had left her gown. She dug it up, then decided against putting it on since it was all dirty.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated, teleporting off of earth and back to the moon, opening her eyes to meet the relieved faces of the senshi.  
  
"Oh thank God."Raye sighed.  
  
"Serena, what are you wearing?"Lita asked, all four moving forward to stare at her clothes.  
  
She grinned at them."You guys like it? I took it from the King's closet!"  
  
"You what?!"the four shouted.  
  
"You heard me."she looked down at herself, turning from side to side."Looks good huh?"  
  
"What were you doing in the palace? We told you to stay away from it!"Raye screamed at her, causing her to wince."Darien could have see you!!"  
  
"So what?!"Serena shouted back.  
  
"Wait a sec....did he see you?"Mina asked slowly.  
  
She bit her lip. These were her best friends, she could never lie to them.  
  
"Yes, he did.....but he didn't recognize me!"she quickly reassured."He thought I was just some peasant."  
  
They all sighed in relief, but Raye noticed a slight blush to Serena's face and the way she was avoiding all of there eyes."Spill it meatball brains."  
  
Serena didn't even blink."Spill what?"  
  
"Whatever it is your not telling us. Like why your hair is so messed up, or who gave you those marks on your necks."Raye pointed out.  
  
Serena smoothed her hair down, then rubbed at her neck."Gee, I don't know. Thats so wierd."  
  
They all moved closer and sniffed at her."You smell strange....like someone else."Amy remarked.  
  
"Your hairs messed up, you have marks on your neck, your wearing the Kings clothes, and you smell like someone else."Raye counted each on her fingers.  
  
"And she's sore. Did you guys notince the way she winced?"Mina added."Did you ride a horse when you were down there?"  
  
Serena turned very, very red at this."Um....not exactly."  
  
"And she's sore....."Raye trailed off, all four girls staring at her, then there eyes all widened at the same time, there mouths opening wide when each gasped with surprise.  
  
"I can explain!!"Serena said desperately."I just went to the palace cause they were having a ball, and I know you guys told me not too, but I couldn't help it, and I went to take one teeny peak at him, but he saw me and followed me and had me taken up to his room and I just thought, why not? no on will know, not even him, and he was so gorgeous and he told me that now he believed in love at first sight and he wanted to marry me, but I couldn't stay because I knew he was probably lying, so I just left!"she said all in one breath, stopping to give them a pitiful look.  
  
"Serena, did you....with the King!!"Lita looked skyward.  
  
"Serena your a virgin!"Raye shouted.  
  
"Not anymore."she put her hands together, pleading with them."Please guys, don't be mad. I mean, I couldn't help myself, and besides, no one besides us will ever know. We'll forget about it."  
  
"I hope its that easy."Mina murmured.  
  
  
  
Darien awoke with a smile on his face, peaceful and completely content for the first time in his life. She had given him that and so much more in just a split second. The realization of what love really was and the understanding of why men chose to have only one woman in there life.  
  
"Serena......"he groaned, reaching out and pulling her to him, his hands sinking into the soft plushness of her body."Hhhhmmm....wait....what the?!his eyes snapped open and he sat up to stare down at a pillow next to him, not her."Where's.......what.....SERENA!!!"he jumped out of bed and looked around the room, his fear growing when he saw her torn dress on the floor, his closet open, a shirt and pants missing.  
  
"No......"he quickly dressed and ran out of the room, racing from one room to the next."Serena!!"he shouted over and over, until his four Generals came running down the hall, stopping when he burst out of a room looking crazy."You guys have to help me find her!"  
  
"Darien, calm down."Malachite said slowly."Now, who are you talking about?"  
  
"Serena!"he ran his hand through his hair restlessly."Remember, the girl I had you take up to my rooms last night? She's gone and I can't find her!"  
  
"Oh, her."Malachite glanced at the other three, all smirking at there King."Was she that good?"  
  
"Shutup!!"Darien shouted, shocking them all into open mouthed silence."She's gone! I want you to guys to get all my men! Search the palace and all of earth! She couldn't of gotten far!"  
  
Neflyte frowned."But we don't know what she looks like."  
  
"Malachite will tell you what she looks like. If you find possible suspects bring them to him."he then stalked away.  
  
A full scale search was launched to find her. All of his solgiers, all of the palace help, even the people from the city joined in. No one understand what was going on with there King. He'd gone insane over night about finding a mysterious young girl that, as time passed, ddin't seem to exist.  
  
After two weeks people began to give up and returned to there daily lives. Several girls were brought before Malachite during this time, but none of them were her. She seemed to have disappeared completely, if she had ever existed.  
  
A month after the search had began, Malachite came to Darien in his study, stopping to stare at him for a second. As the hope of ever finding her diminished, Darien had retreated more and more into himself. He no longer flirted with women, never thought of his next conquest, never seemed to laugh either.  
  
"Darien,"Malachite said into the silence,"this search is pointless. We can't find her. We've searched everywhere and she's nowhere to be found. The men are getting extremely frustrated. This is a waste of there time, its a waste of everyone's time. Just give it up."  
  
He had his back to him, looking out the window, a remote look on his face."I think sometimes, what if I just made her up in my mind? What if I just wanted her so bad, I created her to please me, and she was never really real."he said quietly.  
  
"No Darien, don't think like that. I saw her too. I know you didn't make her up and I'm as much baffled that we can't find her as you are."he sighed."Just give it up, please. Forget about her. Go and have Lady Elizabeth as you originally wanted."  
  
"You don't understand, none of you do."Darien turned to him."She was special....I don't know why, but I...I fell in love with her."  
  
"You what?!"Malachite shouted.  
  
"I know its unbelievable, me being the way I am, but I did. It surprised me too." he was quiet, his eys distant, then his expression changed, hardened."Fine. Call off the search."  
  
"Darien, I-"  
  
"Just leave."he turned back to the window.  
  
Malachite nodded, turning and leaving the room.  
  
Serena......why did you leave me.....  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5!!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: hope your all enjoying.  
  
Chapter 5......  
  
Almost a year had gone by since Serena's trip to Earth and during that time nothing in her life had changed. Her mother had never found out and the Senshi had kept there word on keeping it a secret.  
  
But for her many things had changed. For one thing, she was a woman now, and those stolen moments with Darien haunted her daily. At night she lay awake for hours remembering his touch, his voice, his handsome face. She didn't like admitting it, but she missed him. She missed him every single day and moment, which actually confused her. She didn't even know him.  
  
She was sitting in the gardens, twirling a rose around her fingers when Mina came to her."Serena, your mother wants to speak to you."  
  
She glanced up."Oh really?"she said in a detached voice.  
  
Mina sighed."Serena! Come on!"  
  
She stood reluctantly, putting the rose to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma."Alright. Lets go."she walked slowly to the meeting hall, where her mother stood waiting for her. Mina left them alone.  
  
"Come closer dear, I have something I have to tell you."the Queen said.  
  
Serena moved to stand before her."What is it mother?"  
  
"I believe I told you of the Grand Ball thrown every 100 years here on the Moon where every planet in the universe is in attendance."the Queen began."Its a tradition that began millions of years ago and has continued into today....and now its our turn."  
  
She looked at her mother."Every planet? Even Earth?"she asked softly.  
  
"Well, lets hope there King decides to attend. Relations with them are so tense because they refuse to join the Silver Millinium, but hopefully they will."she smiled at her daughter."This is an important day in your life. It is the day everyone will meet you, the next Queen of the Moon."  
  
She nodded, looking away, her thoughts on Darien."Yea....important."  
  
The Queen studied her and decided to let her go. Serena hardly seemed interested in what they were speaking of."Dear, go ahead and go. I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Ok."she turned and left the room, stopping when she came face to face with Mina standing outside the door.  
  
"Serena, whats wrong with you? Ever since that trip to Earth you haven't been the same."Mina said."Did he matter that much to you?"  
  
That snapped her out of her mood."No, he didn't matter to me. He mattered as much to me as I mattered to him."she walked away and Mina followed.  
  
"Well then he must have mattered a lot."Mina said."Because according to what I've been hearing, Darien hasn't been the same ever since a certain party thrown almost a year ago. No more women, no more parties, he hardly talks to anyone. They say that its because a mysterious woman came and left him."she leaned closer to her."They say he loves her."  
  
"Enough Mina, I don't want to hear it."she struggled to hide how her words had upset her."Its over and I don't want to speak of it ever again!"  
  
  
  
Darien was training in the fields with his men when a messenger came. He didn't move to retrieve the message, so Malachite did, taking it and opening it to read it.  
  
"Darien, the Queen of the Moon is throwing the Grand Ball in a few days and she wants you to attend."Malachite said.  
  
He didn't answer, only continued training.  
  
"You should go."Jediet, Neflyte, and Zoisite approached them."This is something that happens only once a century."  
  
Malachite nodded."This would be good for relations."  
  
He stopped and wiped the sweat from his face with a towel."I don't think so."  
  
"Darien!"Neflyte said, frustrated."You have to forget about that girl and get out! This ball is a perfect oppurtunity!"  
  
"He's right."Malachite agreed."You can't keep this up. You have to come back to us one day."  
  
He glared at them."I'll think about it."  
  
They all grinned."Thats better then nothing."  
  
  
  
The Grand Ball took place on a beautiful, starry night, with hundreds of happy men and women in attendance. There were fireworks, shampagne, and dancing.  
  
Serena stood at her throne through it all, as still as a statue, her eyes observing over everyone. She looked absolutely radiant, wearing her silk white Princess gown, her hair in her usual style, her beautiful features set in a serious expression. She would nod to people who spoke to her now and then, but made no attempt at having a conversation with anyone.  
  
The Outer Senshi had come to the party, all of them shocked at the change that had taken place in there princess. Amara climbed the steps to the throne, holding her hand out to Serena, looking exceptionally handsome in a black tuxedo.  
  
"Dance with me?"she asked quietly.  
  
Serena smiled at her and took her hand."Alright."  
  
Amara led her out onto the dance floor, taking her in her arms and leading her gracefully across the room."Whats happened to you Serena? Has my absence really affected you that much?"she teased gently.  
  
"I'm the same as I was last time you saw me."Serena whispered.  
  
Darien walked into the Grand Ballroom, his four Generals following. He adjusted his tuxedo, glancing about the room, a frown on his handsome face.  
  
"Well....here we are."he ignored the sudden rush of women who were all pointing at him and sighing openly."I hope the four of you are satisfied."  
  
Moments later he was taking the Queen of the Moons hand, bending over it and kissing it."Its an honor to finally meet you in person, your highness."he said, staring at her intently. She looked.....she looked so much like her.....  
  
"As you Darien. I'm very pleased you decided to attend, my daughter seemed acutely interested in whether or not you would be here."the Queen replied.  
  
"Your daughter?"he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, she's right up there."she turned and pointed at the throne's, but stopped when she didn't see her."Oh well, she was there. Serena is so unpredictable."  
  
He hardly heard what she had last said because he had seen a flash of golden hair, a flash of pure white skin. He frowned and walked past the Queen, into the crowd of dancing couples.......  
  
  
  
I know its getting good, but I just had to cut it off. More will come soon! So stay tuned for Chapter 6! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:Ok, right now Darien thinks he's just seen Serena so he goes lookin for her. Thats it.  
  
Chapter 6......  
  
"Oh."the Queen watched him walk away, surprised.  
  
"Forgive him, your highness."Malachite quickly said, shocked that Darien would just leave like that while speaking to the Queen."But he hasn't been himself for quite some time."  
  
The Queen laughed."I can understand that, for neither has my daughter been herself."  
  
Darien searched desperately, looking through the crowd, stopping when he saw her laughing face for a slipt second, then losing her when a couple danced past in front of him. When they had passed he couldn't see her anymore.  
  
"Oh Amara,"Serena laughed,"you always knew how to make me laugh."  
  
"Thats the first real smile I've seen all night."Amara said, glad that she was happy.  
  
"And its just for you."Serena always felt better when she was with Amara."Why don't you visit me as much anymore?"  
  
"Because...."she brushed a blonde hair out of Serena's face, tucking it behind her ear."Because Michelle might get jealous."  
  
"Serena....."Darien saw her again, then lost her, beginning to think he might be going crazy. And then the crowd seemed to part magically, giving him his first full view of her.  
  
She was dancing with a tall, handsome man, the man smiling gently and touching her cheek. She was looking up at him, her eyes bright, her face happy.  
  
His heart seemed to slam into him, cutting off his breath for a moment, everything standing still as he looked upon the woman he had lost so long ago.  
  
I found you......I found you Serena.....after so much time, I've found you.....  
  
"Darien?"Malachite said from behind him, surprising him and causing him to tear his eyes away from them to look at his second in command."Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded quickly."I'm fine."he turned back to find them gone."No...."he whispered desperately, rushing forward, turning from side to side, looking for her.  
  
"Thank you for the dance Amara."Serena said when they had stopped."It was fun."  
  
"Anytime."she bent and kissed her hand."I better go. Michelle is waiting."she winked at her, then turned and walked away.  
  
Serena stood silent a moment, her good mood fading, bringing her back to reality to look around the party. From what her mother had said, Darien wouldn't be coming. It was late and he hadn't shown up.   
  
With a heavy sigh, she walked out of the ballroom and into the gardens, leaving the party.  
  
Darien couldn't see her or that man anywhere, but then he saw the man with another beautiful woman, the two dancing together. Serena was nowhere in sight.  
  
"You guys,"Mina ran to the Inner senshi,"Darien is here."  
  
"He is?!"the other three gasped.  
  
"I know we planned on letting the whole Serena and Darien thing just die down, but I think she really miss's him. She doesn't want to admit it, but she does."Mina took a deep breath."I think we should get them together tonight."  
  
"Thats a great idea."Lita and Amy both immediately agreed.  
  
"Lets do it."Raye said with a grin.  
  
"Ok. I've got a plan."Mina said.  
  
He had lost her for good. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find her. She had disappeared again.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, his heart dropping slowly.  
  
"Hi!"Mina grabbed onto Darien's arm, surprising him."Your the King of Earth, aren't you? I'm Mina, Princess of Venus, and guardian to the Princess of the Moon. It is so good to meet you!"  
  
He really wasn't in the mood to put up with any women."Thats nice, but I have to-"he began.  
  
"Hey Mina, don't hog him!"Lita latched herself onto his arm, smiling at him."I'm Lita and have you seen how beautiful it looks outside?"  
  
He frowned. Were these girls crazy or something?  
  
"Oh Serena!"Raye called, her and Amy running toward her in the gardens.  
  
She turned to them."What is it?"  
  
"Its beautiful tonight, isn't it?"Amy said, motioning toward the stars.  
  
Serena looked up at them."Yes, it is."  
  
"Nice night for things to happen."Raye remarked.  
  
"I suppose."she mumbled.  
  
"Stop acting like such a stump meatball head!"Raye shouted at her."We brought a message from your Mom!"  
  
"She wants you to meet her on the otherside of the palace, in the private gardens."Amy took her by the arm and Raye by the other, beginning to pull her toward it."So you should get over there."  
  
"But I thought my Mom was-"  
  
"Don't act stupid questions Serena!"Raye snapped, then smiled."Those gardens are nice and secluded. No one will disturb the two of you there."  
  
"Yes, there for royalty alone."Amy agreed as they dragged her along.  
  
"I say we go for a walk!"Mina and Lita both yanked Darien forward, out of the ballroom and outside."Have you seen how beautiful the gardens are? Especially the private one's!"  
  
"I'm sure there called private for a reason, so we-"  
  
"Its the perfect place to meet the person of your dreams."Lita said."To find a person you've searching for."  
  
"What?"he said sharply, looking at Lita.  
  
"Someone you thought you lost."Mina added.  
  
"Here we are."Raye announced when they had arrived at the private gardnes."Your Mom said for you to wait for her on that bench."  
  
"Yes, so we'll go now."Amy said."Good luck Serena!"the two girls smiled at her, then disappeared.  
  
"Wierd."she shook her head, walking to the bench and sitting down."They were acting so wierd."  
  
"How do you two-"Darien began.  
  
"This is it!"Lita cut in."Hey, look at those rose's over there! Aren't they beautiful?"she pointed out.  
  
He turned to look and saw Serena sitting on a bench alone, her hands folded in her lap, her expression so serene, so calm.  
  
Lita and Mina both grinned at one another, then left them alone.  
  
"Serena....."he whispered, amazed that she was here, alone. He turned and found the other two girls gone."Strange."he said, then quickly walked forward, determined to reclaim what he thought of as his.  
  
Serena was sitting, waiting for her mother, when she sensed someone watching her. She turned and met the intense eyes of Darien, her own eyes widening in shock.  
  
The two stared at one another for an eternity, both to full of pent up emotions to move, to even speak......  
  
  
  
OK, I know the stories moving along really slow, and I'm sorry, but its almost over. So just stay tuned!  
sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: please read and review! And thanks for being patient!  
  
  
Chapter 7......  
  
Darien moved first, advancing on her, watching as she stood and backed away."Oh no you don't."his hand snared her by the wrist, stopping her from moving any further."Your not getting away this time."  
  
"Darien.....I....."  
  
"What? WHAT?!! Tell me, Princess Selenity, what?"he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her in his anger."How could you? How could you leave me? I loved you!!"  
  
"I'm sorry....."  
  
"Sorry? Your sorry? Will that make up for the countless hours I spent going insane searching for you?! The nights I lay awake remembering everything about you, your hair, your smile, how soft you felt......"his voice had softened and he was pulling her into his arms, his eyes turning gentle as he gazed at her. "How beautiful and perfect you are."he whispered, his lips moving down to hers.  
  
"Darien..."she said softly, just before his lips touched hers, his arms drawing around her and pulling her to him, there bodies pressed closely together.  
  
He lost his anger, his very thoughts as his head moved above hers, as the kiss deepened, his hands moving over her slim, little body, touching what he had longed for for so long. He had never thought he would actually find a woman that could do this to him, someone who took his thoughts completely, someone who gave him a reason for being each day.  
  
"I love you...."he murmured against her cheek,"I love you......"  
  
Her eyed snapped open, her body stiffening in his embrace."No.....we can't do this....."she pushed him away, shocking him so much that he didn't realize what had happened until she out of his arms and gone, leaving him alone in the gardens.  
  
"No....damn it!"he said savagely, then calmed himself."I lost you once Serena.....I won't lose you again."  
  
  
  
Serena was in her room combing her hair, silent as she thought of him. She loved him, she knew that now. She had realized it the moment she saw him again in the gardens.  
  
"I can't worry about it, I won't."she said out loud, switching the lights off and climbing into bed. With a sigh, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Darien stood outside Serena's room, looking up at the balcony. He had sent his men home and told them he planned to stay and settle some unfinished business. None of them had bothered to ask him what he meant, the anger around his body obvious.  
  
With a quick jump, he grabbed onto the balcony, swinging himself over and safely inside. He walked quietly into the room and over to the bed, staring down at her sleeping figure. He bent to kiss her when she suddenly rolled out from under him and before he knew what was happening, kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.  
  
He came to with his head in her lap."Ow....."he held his head, where it was pounding.  
  
"Are you alright?"she asked, looking down at him, worried.  
  
"Yea, I'll be ok. Why did you do that?"he said.  
  
"I thought you were an intruder."she explained, then realized she shouldn't be nice to him. She pushed him off of her and stood, almost going to him when he groaned in pain. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest, her chin in the air."What do you want?"  
  
He rubbed his head a moment, then looked at her, her little chin the air, her body concealed by a thin, white nightgown."I want you Serena."he got off the bed and went to her, close but not touching."Why didn't you tell me who you were when we first met?"  
  
"I don't know. I never even had any plans on going to the palace or meeting you but......"her voice trailed off.  
  
"But you did."he wrapped her in his arms from behind, holding her when she tried to get away."Serena, I love you. I mean it too. I love you and I want you to marry me."  
  
She sighed deeply."Oh Darien, I love you too, but-"  
  
"Thats all I needed to know."he turned her in his arms and kissed her."I'll take care of the rest. I have to go, but I'll be seeing you soon."he touched her hair gently, then stepped away from her, teleporting off the Moon.  
  
  
  
  
"I know you guys put me and Darien together....and I wanted to thank you guys for that."Serena told her friends the next day as the girls all walked in the gardens.  
  
"We knew you missed him, it was totally obvious."Mina said.  
  
Lita nodded."Oh yea. You always denied it, but we could see through you."  
  
"So what happened? Was he angry?" Raye asked.  
  
"Angry because I left him. He was heartbroken."she said, her eyes lowering in guilt.  
  
"If you ask me thats exactly what he needed. To fall for someone, then have them leave him and kick him into action. He's been King most of his life, he's always gotten whatever he wanted."Mina said.  
  
"Thats not very nice Mina."Amy said.  
  
"She's got a point guys."Lita nodded."Its so amazing that you of all people would end up being that person Serena. Earth and Moon have been so tense with each other for so long, but now the King of Earth and future Queen of the Moon are in love with each other."  
  
"Maybe things will change. Well, they have to change right? Otherwise, how will the two of you be together."Raye said softly, thoughtfully.  
  
Mina had a sudden horrifying thought."What if your Mom doesn't let you marry him?"  
  
Amy, Raye, and Lita turned on her"Mina!!"they all snapped, frustrated.  
  
"Well, it was just a thought."she grumbled.  
  
Before any of them could reply they all heard the rumbling sound of a shuttle nearby landing at the landing zone outside the palace. Frowning, the girls all began running toward the zone, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of the Queen already standing there waiting patiently for the shuttle doors to open.  
  
Serena came forward, watching the doors open, her eyes widening at the sight of Darien coming out and down the shuttle, dressed in complete armor, a scowl on his handsome face. His four Generals followed.  
  
"Wow, you did good for youself Serena."Lita whispered in awe of him, the other girls nodding there agreement."He's gorgeous!"  
  
"Darien.....this is a most pleasant surprise."the Queen said cautiously.  
  
"I have matters I would discuss with you, your highness, and perhaps your daughter could be present during this."he said formally, standing tall and proud before her.  
  
Serena almost fainted at this, Raye quickly catching her when she fell back a bit. Darien's eyes went to hers, and for a brief moment he reassured her, then they returned to the Queen's.  
  
Oh no.....God, help us......  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for the last chapter, coming soon!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:ok so this is the last chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who sent e-mail and backed me up with this fanfic. Its been a long road, but thanks for everyone's support!  
  
Chapter 8.......  
  
"Well.....alright Darien....please follow me. Scouts,"she spoke to the four women,"make our other guests at home."she walked ahead, Serena and Darien following.  
  
The four stood watching them go with there mouths hanging open, shocked that he was actually going to do what they thought he never would.  
  
"So you ladies are the guardian of the princess."Malachite said softly, his eyes on Mina alone.  
  
"I've heard about your strength."Neflyte smiled at Lita, causing her to blush.  
  
"Your powers are known throughout the universe."Jediet stepped closer to Raye, admiring her dark looks.  
  
"And your beauty."Zoisite winked at Amy.  
  
"So what may I help you with?"the Queen, Serena, and Darien all sat in the meeting room.  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly, you have something that I want."Darien said simply, his hands folded behind his back.  
  
"Oh.....I see."the Queen's back was stiffening, her demeanor repsonding to the coldness in his voice."And what may that be?"  
  
Oh my God, Serena thought, paling in fear, he's going to-  
  
"I've come to ask for your daughters hand in marriage."he said, glancing at Serena, then looking the Queen in the eye."I want her to be my wife and I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to have her."  
  
Serena sat absolutely still, staring at him in shock, her skin turning even whiter then normal. Queen Serenity looked him up and down, standing also.  
  
"Your asking for much."the Queen said quietly."But I would like to know what caused this please."  
  
"I love her. I fell in love with her the moment I met her, which happened to be a year ago."he went to Serena and took her hand, holding it between his."We met on Earth."  
  
The Queen stared at Darien, then her daughter."Serena....or Darien.....one of you explain this."  
  
Serena couldn't find her voice so Darien spoke up."She teleported to Earth and we met and fell in love. You have to let us marry because I took her virginity."  
  
"Darien!"Serena gasped, jumping up and trying to move away, but he wouldn't allow it, grabbing her and putting his arms around her, holding her firmly.  
  
"Its the truth."he continued."And there's no way you can seperate me from her. I will do anything to keep her."  
  
"Really?"the Queen said slowly, raising an eyebrow."Well, I'm going to have to refuse anyway. I'm sorry Darien. Come Serena."  
  
"NO!!"Darien shouted, putting Serena behind him."I'll take her by force if I have too!"  
  
"Darien, please, calm down."Serena whispered, her hand on his arm.  
  
"No I won't calm down!"he was furious now."I love her! And if you won't give her willingly, I'll take her by force!"  
  
"You do know what your risking?"the Queen asked calmly."Are you sure you want to be at war with the Moon?"  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing!"he said.  
  
"Very well. Serena,"the Queen looked past him at her daughter,"is this why you've been acting so sad the past year? Because of him?"  
  
Serena swallowed, hiding a little behind Darien."Yes.....I'm sorry mother, but I fell in love with him."  
  
A sudden bright smile broke out across the Queen's face, surprising them both."I can see the two of you really love each other, so I'll ask only this. When would you like the wedding?"  
  
"What?"the two blinked in shock.  
  
"Did you really think I would deny my daughter the one man she truly loves?"she laughed out loud."I only wanted to test how much you really loved her Darien. The two of you have my blessings."  
  
"Oh...mother, really?"Serena squeeled, jumping on Darien and kissing him."I want to marry as soon as possible!"  
  
Darien held her to him, smiling at the Queen."Thank you, your highness."  
  
"Well now, I'll leave the two of you alone."she turned and left the room.  
  
"Oh Darien,"Serena had her hands buried in his dark hair, kissing his face all over,"I love you, I love you, I love you!!"  
  
"Not as much as I love you."he leaned down to whisper,"And now your truly stuck with me because I'm never letting you go!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
By: SailorPerfect  
  
Please keep in mind when I wrote this fanfic I SUCKED at writing and was still learning as I went. Trust me, I wrote this like two years ago or more. Anyway, sorry if the ending sucks and is pretty abrupt. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and please review! 


End file.
